Unexpected Letters
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: Dudley Dursley did not expect to get a letter by owl. Swan Dursley did not expect to be a witch. Harry Potter did not expect to see a familiar face at the train station that he hadn't seen in years. Might be a one shot, might continue, depends on reader reaction.


Dudley Dursley heard a noise at the window. _Tap, tap, tap._ Someone or some _thing_ was rapping on the window, evidently trying to get his attention. He turned, and to his great alarm, there was an owl at the window, holding a letter and tapping. He had never seen an owl at his living room window before! He unlocked the window and quickly slid it open. The owl ruffled its feathers and flew in, landing on the living room couch. Dudley heard his wife call from in the kitchen. "Everything alright in there, honey?"

"Yeah," replied Dudley, preoccupied by his curiosity about who the letter was from. He warily took the letter from the owl, who was a dark brown, and it promptly flew out the window. He turned the envelope in his hand to see the front. Then, he saw something he recognized, yet he had only seen it once, and it had been many years ago. There was a red seal on the envelope, and it was addressed in emerald green ink. _Swan Dursley, Number four Privet Drive, the bedroom on the right._ Then it dawned on him where the letter must have been from. "Darling, I think you should come in here, I have something to show you." Dudley's wife came in from the next room, black long hair tied back in a ponytail in her face. Her brown eyes were the most beautiful part about her according to her husband, who thought that they were not only physically beautiful, but she could see a beautiful light in them when she laughed. She looked at him, and then she saw the letter that Dudley had been observing.

"What's that, Dudley?" She reached out her hand and her husband slowly put the faded envelope into her hands. Her eyes widened. "Dudley…I...have something to tell you…"

"What could you possibly have to tell me? Cho, I know what that is."

"How?"

"I grew up with my cousin, and he was a… wizard." Dudley had never actually spoken that word out loud before. His parents had made it clear that it was not acceptable when he was young. However, to Cho, it would be normal to hear. "I also have known that you're a witch for years. It's not a surprise. I can't say that Swan isn't a surprise, though…"

"I noticed that she had to be. I saw the signs."

"I guess we'll have to tell her then."

Harry stood on the platform that he had stood on several times before. This time, he was accompanied by his wife, Ginny, his best friends, Hermione and Ron, and their kids, his James, and 'Mione and Ron's Rose. His first time on this platform with a family. His first time that he wasn't going to be attending the school. This time, he was sending his first child on to Hogwarts. He noticed that, as always, there seemed to be hundreds of eyes locked on him. After all these years, Harry had grown accustomed to the fact that he was watched wherever he went. He saw many familiar sets of eyes. People he had been in school with, mostly. He smiled at Seamus Finnigan who was standing next to his wife and daughter. Then he saw a face that he hadn't seen in person for years. Dudley Dursley, his cousin. The last time he had actually seen him, his aunt and uncle had fled with him from their childhood home to escape from the war. Dudley looked up, and Harry locked eyes with him and smiled. How ironic that his cousin, son of the biggest muggles ever, would have wizarding offspring! Dudley, however, seemed shocked. Then, he nodded at his cousin. Harry let his eyes wander slightly, and he saw another face he hadn't seen in several years, holding Dudley's hand. Cho Cha-Dursley, now, it seemed. Cho had been Harry's first crush in school. He couldn't count how many times he had woke up having had a dream about her. They had dated at one point, but it hadn't worked out,

and that was fine by Harry. Ginny was his soul mate. He just found it so amusing that these two people from his childhood who had nothing to do with each other had crossed paths. Then he looked down at his son. "You excited, James?"

"AM I EXCITED? IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?" Harry laughed.

Swan walked through the train and finally found a compartment that wasn't full. She looked in and saw a boy with black hair and glasses and a redheaded frizzy-haired girl. "Do you mind if I sit here?

"No, not at all," said the girl with a smile, and she patted the seat beside her in welcome. "I'm Rose Granger-Weasley." Then, the boy spoke.

"I'm James Potter."

"I'm Swan Dursley."

"Are you muggle-born, by any chance?" Asked Rose politely.

"No, my mum's a witch, but she didn't tell me until I got my letter."

"Well, that explains it. I have nothing against muggle-borns at all, my mum's one, but I just noticed that you didn't have the same face as other people on the train when James says that his name is "Potter." His dad's famous among wizards and witches, you see. Everyone's always staring. His mum says it's irritating sometimes, but I think that James just soaks it in."

"Hey! I DO NOT!"

"He's my cousin, by the way, so I know him well enough to know that it's true." James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Will it be different for me because I don't know much about the wizarding world?"

"There are plenty of muggle-borns, it's completely normal and it won't make a difference at all. My mother is muggle-born and she was top of her class through her school years." Rose reassured her. "Besides, nobody who matters really cares anyway. We're all new here. Most people don't spend all summer studying and preparing, so I guess I'm not the best example of normal, but you'll do great! I hope you're in Gryffindor with me! I mean, I'm not sure what house I'll be in, but I could probably guess. When has a Weasley ever been in any other house?" Swan's head was spinning. She couldn't quite believe that she knew as much as everyone else, because she didn't know what a Gryffindor was, or why she was talking about houses. She would have to write to her mum and find out what they were all talking about. She loved her mum, but she thought the decision to keep her magic hidden wasn't very smart. Especially after she noticed that Swan was a witch, too.

Harry was sitting at his desk with a sheet of parchment and a quill, trying to think of what to say.

Dudley,

I'm happy that I saw you on the platform earlier. How are you doing? What do Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon think of well, _this?_ I wouldn't have told them, and I think you have enough common sense not to either. I see that you met Cho. Tell her hello for me, because we knew each other quite well during our school years. Dudley, I'm sorry for judging you when we were younger. It's not your fault that you grew up thinking that you were the most important thing in your world, It's solely your parents' fault. Though you weren't always the nicest, most mature person, I know that you have grown. All those times that I insulted you or tried to get you back, I feel, were motivated by the fact that I was jealous of you. You grew up with a family that treated you like the most important thing in the world, while I didn't really have a real family, and was treated badly. I just wanted to say that I forgive you for our childhood experiences, and I was hoping you would forgive me.

-Harry Potter

Mum and Dad,

I have met someone I like at school! Her name is Swan Dursley, and she's really nice! We sat next to each other on the train, and became good friends. Just like Uncle Harry and you, dad! And, well, during the sorting… she was called up first, and the hat sorted her into Gryffindor! I was so happy and excited that we would be together! James was also sorted into Gryffindor. But then, when it got to me, I was put in Ravenclaw. I really hope that you aren't mad at me! I'm worried I've disappointed you in some way. Please answer soon,

-Rose Molly Granger-Weasley

(Do you like my signature, mum?!)


End file.
